Lunar Angel's Kiss
by SammyWowza
Summary: A demon boy forced to marry a princesses named, Jinta, that his father set up with him at the dark moon party. But he stumbles on a show girl named Nikki, she secretly loves him but knows it's against the law to love a prince demon. What will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Lunar Angel's Kiss

Hello everyone!! Sammy here, bringing up some stories! I have two cute friends in this story, actually it's about them! on the way through he story, send me some reviews for what to do with them. P To the story!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corik gazes up at the shimmering blue sky, trying to thinking about what his father told him.

"You must marry Jinta, or the Kingdom of Demons will fall! Do you understand me Corik?! Princess Jinta will come here at 9 pm, be back here by then, now, off with you."

Corik lays on the smooth grass in anger.

"Why me?" he asked himself.

Little did he now he had a spy watching him beyond the trees. The dark shadow slowly sneaks up on him, getting ready for her prey.

"BOO!" yelled a little voice. "Hello big brother!" Tori screamed.

At that moment Corik was knocked out by his sister's yelling.

"Brother?" she whispered, poking him with a stick.

"Gah! Stop with the poking, that hurts when you do it." He snapped getting up from the ground. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked, folding his arms. Tori stands up folding her arms as well. Proving to her brother she isn't scared of him.

"Father's asking when you're coming home for the party." She answered, running off back into the forest.

"Was hoping he'd forget…" Corik whispered, fallowing his sister.

-----Demon Village-----

Corik walks through the dirty streets of the village. 'For a kingdom the village is pretty dirty.' He thought as he was kicking a can into the wall.

Suddenly a cry yells out from down the street, scaring Corik.

"Mommy, Mommy!" The little girl cried, she could find her mother.

"What's wrong?" Two girls asked, kneeling down by the little girl.

"My mommy's missing, I can't find her!" She whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on, let's find her." One of the girls's said, lifting the little girl up. "We'll find your mother." She answered with a smile. Corik watches from a distance, he spotted the symbol of his kingdom on their shoulder but he couldn't see their faces. He snaps out of the trance.

"Corik, get yourself together. If you're late you'll die from your father." He said to himself, running off to the kingdom as the night sky sets itself in the region.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omg, I'm finally done with the first chapter! I know it's short but it's just the beginning. 3 Please leave some reviews of the story and I'll update on Thursday! ) Also I could use some hints from the ppl out there. ;)


	2. Angels Eyes

**Lunar Angel's Kiss**

**Yes, it's the next chapter, and also people have been asking this chapter to be longer! Lol I'll try my best but this chapter should be longer this time. P**

**----------Demon Village----------**

**Corik dashes along side the houses and shops that stretch down the damp streets. He stops on the roof of a magic shop, gazing down**

**on the streets. The streets were lit up by demon's wearing golden gowns and jewelry shimmering off from the moon. He noticed Jinta's**

**carriage off in the distance; Corik suddenly spotted the two girls he saw before. He started to day dream off the roof, hitting the ground.**

** "Damn, that hurt!" He snapped, rubbing his back. Corik looked up at the clock, it was almost 9 pm! "Shoot! I'm going to be late!" He**

**yelled dashing to the castle.**

**----------Demon Kingdom----------**

**Demon Kingdom lay next to Lunar Lake, the lake demon's say the lake can grant wishes. But tonight the Kingdom lit up with gold and**

**silver! Banner's and flower's laced the kingdom that night, prepairing for the Lunar Dragon. The Lunar Dragon is a legend and it lies in**

**the lake, only once in a great while he grants wishes. Corik jumps down to the balcony rushing inside the castle. He walks down the hall**

**way to the ballroom. Everyone around him was rushing about getting ready for tonight. Demon's were being greeted and shown to the**

**ball room that lies under the stair case. Corik took off his cape, giving it to the butlers. As he walked into the room two of his friends**

**grabbed him.**

** "Where have you been, Corik?" They asked releasing him.**

** "I was training out in Koren Forest." Corik answered moving away slowly.**

** "Come on man, the magic shows about to start. Besides Jinta's waiting for you." They nudged Corik in the sides. They garb Corik,**

**pulling him up to the dinning table that was at the end of the ball room.**

**The stage in front of them lit up with purple smoke, a girl came out in a black robe but her face was cover up. Another girl came from**

**the other end in a black robe. Suddenly a man appeared right in between them, bowing to the king and Corik. Corik watches the man**

**do tricks with rope, animals, and, water! He was so absorbed by the magic he didn't notice that the girl's had disappeared. The man**

**was announcing an event for everyone!**

** "Demon's of Lunar lake! Pick one of these mystical magic girl's, one of them is related to the dragon!" The man shouted leaving the **

**stage. One of the girl's was wearing a red dress with raven black hair; the other one had brown hair wearing a blue dress. A demon**

**dog appeared in front of Nyhima (Nyhima is the one wearing red with raven hair. P) Everyone wanted to dance with her but Nikki**

**stand there, no one wanting to dance with her. Nikki looked around the room she suddenly spotted Prince Corik, the prince of the**

**kingdom. Her heart beating hard against her chest, Nyhima noticed this looking at the prince. Corik stood up from his throne; he felt an**

**aura around Nikki. He caught her eyes watching me, to throw her off he jumped in front of her.**

** "Would you dance with me?" Corik asked smiling to her, holding his hand out to Nikki. She nodded her head slowly, fallowing him out**

**to the floor. Corik wrapped his arms around her waist leading her across the shimmering floor of glass. Nikki looked into his eyes**

**sensing something; everyone around them danced too surrounding them.**

** "So what's your name?" He whispered to her.**

** "Nikki." She answered quietly. Nikki knew that Corik was engaged to someone else but she felt safe with him right now. Corik noticed**

**this feeling from her scent she was giving off, plus he spotted Jinta watching him. Corik jumped away from Nikki, running off from**

**Jinta. He knew this was going to be bad news. But at that moment he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he dance with that night.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Done! Here's the next chapter for you ppl! I might upload the next one today still, so sit back and enjoy.**

**Nikki: Sammy….you're pushing your luck!**

**Corik hides in corner from Sammy : )**


End file.
